


caught

by Hachimenroppi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Maybe a little OOC, i tried. i was just so tired., im not sure how to tag this >:/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachimenroppi/pseuds/Hachimenroppi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shizuo manages to corner izaya in an alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 1am during a manic episode so. all i really have to say is: i'm sorry.

_i'm screwed_ , izaya thinks, turning a corner into an alleyway that he thought would have led him into another street, instead leaving him cornered with the _monster of ikebukuro_  tailing him. a moment of forgetfulness, a moment of hesitation, he knew would lead to his probable demise if he didnt think of a way to get out of this situation quick enough. he toyed with the ring on his index for a few moments as he heard shizuo reach the alley. he heard bricks crumbling and the low, rumbling call of 'i~za~ya-kun' from the blonde. he quickly shoved his hands into his pockets, firmly grasping his switchblade, and turned to face the uniform-clad man. izaya let out a melodramatic sigh, and practically sneered at the other.

 

"well, shizu-chan. it appears as if you've finally caught me." he said in a forced voice, adding a content hum to feign confidence.

 

"don't be a pest." shizuo said behind a clenched jaw, his breathing coming hard and fast. he approached izaya slowly, clenching and unclenching his fists, obviously trying to hold back from tearing izaya to shreds that very second, most likely knowing that if he were to attack without thinking, izaya could find an opportunity to escape. izaya backed up, matching shizuos increasing pace.

 

"me? a pest?" he practically laughed the line at shizuo. though within seconds he could feel the cold bricks against his body, and he was left to let the taller man loom over him. "shizu-chan, you know me, i'm a respectable citizen."

 

"-respectable citizen my ass," the blonde interrupted. "we both know you're just a damn parasite."

izaya cocked his head and looked up at the taller man, grinning madly at him, breaths coming out like a laugh, he can practically _hear_  shizuo grinding his teeth. he closed his eyes and pouted. 

"shizu-chan's so cruel to me.." izaya whines in a faux feminine voice. hearing shizuo mumble a 'shut up' under his breath he looks back up at the other, narrowing his eyes and harshly biting his lip to attempt to hold back a smile that he couldn't control as he brought his arms up to rest on shizuo's shoulders, who was obviously taken aback by the action by the increased stiffness of his shoulders.

 

" _izaya_." he practically growled.

 

"shizu-chan's such a beast, just like a wild dog, always chasing after me like i'm prey that it can never catch, and saying that you can smell me- there's no way you're human, y'know." he can feel the former bartenders hot breath in his face, and cringed at the feeling. "so what now shizu-chan?" asked, not bothering to force a cheery tone anymore. "you have me cornered here, in a sketchy dead end alleyway. you know that if you really kill me, you'll be proving me right, showing everyone that you're a monster. no _human_  would be able to beat me so thoroughly to a pulp with his bare hands like you could. but, on the other hand if you don't kill me, you still lose-" the loud slam right beside his head was enough to kick him out of his monologue, thinking how easy it was to get the other riled up. he couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back and cackling. he took a deep breath, still grinning so wide that his face was starting to hurt.

 

" _fuck_ , do you ever shut up!?"

 

"you should really know by now that i don't." he hummed quietly. "ne, shizu-chan-"

 

"-stop calling me 'shizu-chan."

 

"in this situation, rather than killing me," izaya's face turned to something more seductive as he lowered his voice and leaned in closer, "there is something else that you could do to me~" he smirked as he raised his leg between shizuo's, lightly pressing their hips together. adding a breathy moan to accent his point. the blonde quickly took a large back, breaking free of izaya's hold around his neck. looking utterly embarrassed.

 

"izaya- what the fuck-" the raven just smiled in return as he pushed past shizuo to try to get out of the alley as soon as possible.

 

"just kidding! see ya, shizu-chan." he winked and waved as he started to sprint. shizuo took a moment to fully comprehend what had just happened. the blonde punched the wall closest to him and clenched his jaw. he took a deep breath and screamed that he'd kill the damn flea next time.


End file.
